Purple: The Color of Vengeance
by Aysinia
Summary: What comes from my oddball mind when I watch the entire Light speed Rescue and SPD Power Ranger seasons all in one day. Hope y'all enjoy this! AU-ness abound!


**Purple: The Color of Vengeance**

**Disclaimer: **Ok kids. Ya'll know the drill. I don't own Power Rangers SPD or Lightspeed Rescue from which this idea originally generated. I only own my own character. That is all. We will now return you to your regularly scheduled programming.

**Aysinia:** So this idea comes from watching Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue and Power Rangers SPD in the same day a bit too much. It's basically the general idea behind the Titanium Ranger…with a few Aysinia style twists and turns added to it. And of course it's set to SPD time and date. Anyways I hope you all like it!

**Chapter One: Just Another Day on The Job**

_**Sky's POV**_

_Left to right…_

_Left to right..._

_Left to right..._

My eyes scan the area around me as I look for any signs of trouble. All seems normal for this part of town. All the little street shop owners as they sell their various goods, the slightly overflowing trash bins, the speedy chattering as shop owner and shopper bartered for said goods. Nothing seemed to be wrong here. Okay then! It was time to move onto the next area. I walk over toward my patrol bike and suddenly I hear someone saying my name. I look over toward the voice and I see that it was one of the shop owners telling me hello. It was one that I personally knew. She was a sweet woman. Always kind and friendly to anyone: human or otherwise. It was a nice change of pace sometimes. I wave back to her with a soft smile on my face as I tell her hello and wish her a good day. She does the same as I continue the walk toward my bike. It was time to move on now. I stare at my bike for a moment and a feeling of pure disdain and incredulity cross my features. I still don't think it's fair that Jack and Bridge got new bikes when I didn't.

Jack…my eyes narrow as I think about that little street punk. I still can't believe that he got chosen to be the red ranger over me. I have more experience then him! More training and more know how! And him? He was a punk. A thief. He stole things from other people! And of course everyone knows that it's Commander Crugger who has the last say in anything around here. And for whatever stupid reason—he saw more potential in a street thief then in one of his top cadets. It wasn't fair! It made no sense! But I knew it was best to keep my mouth shut. The commander never was tolerant of petty things. They always seem to annoy him more then most other things did. And one thing about Commander Crugger—you did _not_ want to get on his bad side. Well not unless you wanted to be scrubbing all the bathrooms or cleaning all the windows. Or some type of other manual labor that the janitors were supposed to be doing instead…

No thank you.

I sit onto my bike and slip my helmet on snapping the straps together and driving off. Well despite my current…dissatisfaction, this was still my most favorite thing to do. I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world. It's a rough job and the training even rougher (especially with Crugger at the controls)…but it's my job. What can I say? It's the thing I enjoy doing the most. Arresting criminals, saving New Tech City from Grumm and his goons and making sure there's peace all around. I know my dad would be proud of me. He used to be a ranger. I wanted to be just like him. A red ranger. Not blue. It was such a big let down. But still-I wouldn't change this for anything. Even if I may be pissed off at not getting the position I so very much wanted.

I get to the next area of my patrol and stop taking off my helmet and doing the same old routine as I always did. I suddenly freeze as I felt like I was being watched. I look around and yet I see nothing or no one. _'That's odd.'_ I thought to myself as I look around again. Nothing was there. Everyone—well the few people that were there at least—were off doing their own thing. They didn't even seem to notice my presence at all. That was so strange! I let it go though. It was nothing I figured. It was probably just my imagination getting the better of me. With these times—you couldn't be too careful. Though I can't just shake it off that simply…I force myself to. It was no big deal. Nothing to worry the others about. And so grabbing my morpher, I flip it open and report to the commander.

"**This is Cadet Tate reporting in. All clear on the northwest side. I'm heading back to the Delta base."**

"_**Well done cadet. I'll be looking forward to your full report when you return."**_

I nodded as the commander spoke back to me. The full report wasn't going to be that hard, Saw nothing, did nothing. Kinda boring actually but I wasn't about to complain about that. Grumm most definitely kept us on ours toes when he decided to rear his ugly head. So a day a peace was most welcomed. And with that, I hop back on my bike and make my way to the Delta Base at the heart of New Tech City. Yep just another day on the job…

* * *

><p><strong>Aysinia: <strong>So it's not my conventional first chapter format. But I thought first person point of view would be better then third person in this case. And so there you have it! The first chapter! Hope ya'll like it and I shall see ya'll folks next chapter! Till then—peace!


End file.
